halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Frankenstein: Creation of the Damned
Frankenstein: Creation of the Damned was one of the eight haunted houses that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights: Ripped from the Silver Screen, revising the classic horror story of Frankenstein's Monster. It was the third of the three "classic monster trilogy" houses, the other two being The Wolfman and Dracula: Legacy in Blood, all three of which were built in Universal's soundstages. It was located in Soundstage 23 along with Dracula: Legacy in Blood. History and Location In 2009, Universal decided to have three haunted houses based on the Universal Classic Monsters, one of which was Frankenstein: Creation of the Damned. This haunted house would be based inside Frankenstein's Laboratory and would not only feature Frankenstein, but would also feature many of Dr. Frankenstein's experiments. 2009 was the first year Universal decided to give codenames to all of their haunted houses. Some people say the codename was "Squarehead", as Frankenstein has a square head, while others say it was "Brute". The house would be one of two located in Soundstage 23, the other one being Dracula: Legacy in Blood. Soundstage 23 is one of the larger soundstage facilities designed to be used as filming locations for movies and television shows. The house tied in to a story on the Halloween Horror Nights website, Electrocuted. In it, a rude theater-goer gets electrocuted by a thunderstorm. Description It has been a fortnight since his creation caused the castle to be engulfed in flames. Doctor Frankenstein now continues his work to perfect the art of resurrection and regeneration, surrounded by his creations. The Creature has also returned, to make the Doctor pay for the pain and suffering he has had to endure. The Creature will destroy everything in his path to gain redemption, and you are now caught in the middle of this epic battle. Experience Upon entering through the door of Soundstage 23, guests were confronted by Dr. Frankenstein's massive European castle. After its destruction in the quest to destroy the monster, Frankenstein has "stitched" the walls together with massive iron staples. Inside the castle, guests see the silhouette of the Monster grabbing a man by the throat and tossing him away projected on the wall ahead. As the silhouette walks off, the Monster himself suddenly lunges from the nearby hallway. Winding through Dr. Frankenstein's private study, guests see various grisly experiments in reanimation including: a beating heart, and a twitching monkey arm hooked to a contraption. A Dictaphone recites the doctor's notes continuously. Suddenly, Dr. Frankenstein himself emerges from behind a curtain. Moving deeper into the laboratories, guests find a bisected corpse hanging from its arms on a strange, massive contraption. A glowing purple window is set into its chest over the heart, much like the green one in the Monster, and its skull has apparently been sewn shut recently. Its face is in a constant grimace of pain as it twitches in half-death. The Monster hides behind a sheet-covered corpse on a slanted operation table. Continuing into the next room, guests are surrounded by bloody body parts and corpses hanging on racks, the remnants of failed experiments. A body hanging on a hook suddenly screeches down the rails and slams into the wall as the Monster emerges from the closet it had been hung in. Passing into the next room, guests find Dr. Frankenstein sawing a young man's leg off. The Monster is once again hidden across from him. Failed experiments, misshapen and completely mad creatures, are kept in jail cells that the line passes by. These monsters appear from the cells, slamming doors open. Chased into the next laboratory, The Bride of Frankenstein is seen on a slanted table, dead and lifeless. As the doctor throws a switch, strobes flash and electricity crackles and the Bride lunges off the table at the guests. The next section of the castle is where the catastrophic explosion actually occurred: the castle is in ruins here, and charred corpses are slumped in a corner. Fritz, the doctor's assistant, has been reanimated with the same technology as the rest of the experiments and appears from behind a wall to taunt the guests. He fails to notice the Monster suddenly approaching from behind, and he plunges his hand through Fritz's back and out his chest, his heart held in his hand. In the final laboratory, guests wind past small containment pods and machinery as they approach the exit, dodging the various monsters and the Bride. Dr. Frankenstein's corpse is strung up in the wires above the exit, lights flashing and electricity sparking. The 7-foot tall Monster himself suddenly leaps out at the end for one final scare. Pictures Frankensteins Castle Facade.jpg|Image from farrantelloportfolio.blogspot.com. Frankenstein Fly Pod.jpg|Image from Halloween Horror Nights fans Myspace. Frankenstein Corpse 3.jpg|Image from Halloween Horror Nights fans Myspace. Frankenstein Corpse.jpg|Image from Halloween Horror Nights fans Myspace. Frankenstein Corpse 2.jpg|Image from Halloween Horror Nights fans Myspace. Trivia * According to this, the sliced up body was used the year before in the haunted house, Body Collectors: Collections of the Past. * The Frankenstein statue and silhouette is J. Michael Roddy. * The wagon at the beginning of the house had dead bodies used in Dead Exposure from the previous year. * All of the Frankenstein's in this house had names based off of Greek Letters. * A corpse on an angled table was from Van Helsing. * A shelf in this haunted house was reused from Body Collectors. * The leg cutting scene was reused from Body Collectors: Collections of the Past from the year before. * The Fly Pods from The Fly appeared in this house. External Links Official Walkthrough Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Ripped from the Silver Screen Category:Movie Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:Science-Fiction Houses Category:Soundstage 23 Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando